


Destiel FanArt (Drawings/Comics)

by Saskia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comic, Destiel Comic, Destiel FanArt, Fanart, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saskia/pseuds/Saskia
Summary: Destiel Adventures!The Perfect Hiding Place → Chapter 1+2+3+4Intrusive → Chapter 5Destiel Song → Chapter 6SPN Intro → Chapter 7





	1. The Perfect Hiding Place Part 1

Art: [Saskia Queen](http://www.saskia-queen.com/)  


[Tumblr Post](http://bromancequeen.tumblr.com/post/153484335245)  



	2. The Perfect Hiding Place Part 2

Poor Sam!


	3. The Perfect Hiding Place Part 3




	4. The Perfect Hiding Place Part 4

The End!

Art: [Saskia Queen](http://www.saskia-queen.com/)  


[Tumblr Post](http://bromancequeen.tumblr.com/post/156282036800)  



	5. Intrusive

Cas and Dean are dead, their sex life isn't!

Art: [Saskia Queen](http://www.saskia-queen.com/)  
Comic Idea: [TohDraws](https://tohdraws.deviantart.com/)  


[Tumblr Post](http://bromancequeen.tumblr.com/post/153310170770)  



	6. Destiel Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made new lyrics to the entire 'Brandi Carlile - The Story' song and planned to use them in my [Destiel Subtext For Dummies video series](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nubLX5knwJ8&index=9&list=PLBLlc0TpazrpV0px7GV_ML_wP-qixFIej). I ended up not using them and decided to make art instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As part of my winter cleaning (PC version), all art will be deleted from AO3.
> 
> Please consider following my [Tumblr](http://bromancequeen.tumblr.com/tagged/Destiel%20FanArt) for all the Destiel art your heart desires!
> 
> Thank you for the support :)


	7. SPN Intro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I created this art as an intro for my SPN comic (The Perfect Hiding Place).
> 
> It was used in my [DESTIEL SUBTEXT FOR DUMMIES PART 10](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HBoNkIZ9RGY&t=10m58s).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As part of my summer cleaning (PC version), all art will be deleted from AO3.
> 
> Please consider following my [Tumblr](http://bromancequeen.tumblr.com/tagged/Destiel%20FanArt) for all the Destiel art your heart desires!
> 
> Thank you for the support :)


End file.
